


WATASHI NO TSŪJŌ NO SEIKATSU MY NORMAL LIFE

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [4]
Category: AniManga Universe, Bishounen/Shoujo Anime, Mahou Shōunen Anime, Shounen Anime
Genre: Bishie Sparkle, Cool Older Sister Of The Team, Earthly Wepons Are Useless On The Villains From Another World, F/M, Homme Mortel, Innocent Human Boy Gets Dragged Into An Interdimensional War, Main Male Character Get's Punched By Girl Main Male Makes Girl Regret Punching Him, Main Male Character Is A Huge Ninja Fan, Over Powered Main Male Character With Temperature Changing Heart, Shoujo, Shōunen&Shōujou Anime&Manga Mix, Slice of Life, Vengeful Hot Headed Main Male Character, Vengeful Male Main Charcter, Would Hit A Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: IT'S ONLY 3 DAYS UNTIL THE SCHOOL DANCE AND 12 YEAR OLD KŌJI SATŌ FINNALY GETS HIS CHANCE TO ASK OUT THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS ONLY TO HAVE A INTERDIMENSIONAL WARLORD KILL HER
Relationships: Kōji/Kate
Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681858
Kudos: 1





	1. FINNALY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N GUY'S ASK THE GIRLS TO THE DANCE

KŌUJI'S P.O.V. IT WAS TUESDAY MORNING SCHOOL HAS FINNALY ENDED AND I WAS SUPER EXCITED BECAUSE TODAY WAS THE DAY I ASK OUT THE HOT EXCHANGE STUDENT KATE WILLIAMS SHE'S THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN SCHOOL AND TODAY WAS THE DAY I ASK HER TO THE SCHOOL DANCE

I GOT UP AND WALKED OVER TO HER BLOCKING HER PATH HEY KOUJI WHAT'S UP?"  
THE SCHOOL DANCE IS IN 3DAYS AND I WAS WONDERING 2THINGS DID ANYONE ASK YOU YET?"  
NO NOT YET WHAT'S THE 2nd THING?"  
I PAUSED GETTING DOWN ON MY KNEE  
WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO WITH ME?"  
ASKED PRESENTING HER WITH A ROSE  
YES KŌUJI I WOULD LOVE TO GO WITH YOU"  
PICK YOU UP AT.."  
RIGHT AFTER A THEME IS PICKED"  
EH A THEME?"  
I ASKED FREEZING IN MID AIR  
ONE OF HER SISTER'S FRIENDS WALKED OVER TO HER A SAD LOOK ON HER FACE  
YEAH NOBODY KNOWS WHAT IT SHOULD BE"  
WAIT NOBODY CAME UP WITH ANY SUGGESTIONS?" I ASKED ARM'S FOLDED NONE" SHE SAID THIS IS NOT GOOD" SHE SAID  
YEAH AND THE DANCE IS IN 3 DAYS"  
HAVE YOUR SISTER CALL AN EMERGENCY MEETING TONIGHT AT MY MOM'S OLD SCHOOL"  
RIGHT GOOD IDEA I'LL GO ALERT JIRO TOMI SHIRO AND THE REST OF MY BAND  
JUN SAID RIGHT SHE SAID NODDING HER HEAD  
REMBER MY MOM'S OLD SCHOOL AT 6:00PM" LET'S SYNCHRONIZE OUR WATCHES  
BISHOUNEN NEKO NINJA SYNCORIZETION"  
EVERYBODY THE REST OF THEM DID THE SAME STRAWBERRY SUGAR PRINCESS SYNCRONISE" AFTER THAT WE ALL WENT OUR SEPARATE WAYS I WAS SOON JOINED BY MY BESTFRIEND RIKU SO DID YOU ASK HER TELL ME EVERYTHING DON'T SKIP ON THE DEETS" I DID AND SHE SAID YES AFTER WE PICK A THEME" YEAH I KNOW MY SISTER TOLD ME YESTERDAY" YARE YARE WE ARE INHUGE TROUBLE"

YUP ESPECIALLY SINCE THE SCHOOL DANCE  
IS3 DAY'S"  
HE SAID FOLDING HIS ARM'S  
GOOD THING I SUGGESTED HER SISTER HOLD A MEETING TONIGHT AT 6:00"  
6:00 PM GOT IT"  
SHŌUNEN PRINCE FAIRY WARRIOR SYNCORIZETION"  
GOTTA GO LATER"  
YEAH ME TOO LATER"  
WE BOTH SAID RUNNING OFF BACK TO OUR HOME'S


	2. ??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N YUUTA IS IS IN LOVE WITH HER AND LATER BECOMES RIVALS WITH KOUJI AFTER KATIE GET'S REVIVED BY YUUTA   
> AND HIS BROTHER

AYANE'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE I WAS RUNNING FOR MY LIFE  
AS FAST AS I COULD  
I TAPPED ON MY NECKLACE OPENING UP A PORTAL WALKING THREW IT  
AND JUST IN TIME TOO TWO OF HIS HENCHMEN WERE AFTER ME KŪSO SHE GOT AWAY"  
WELL THEN LET'S GO AFTER HER"  
THE OTHER ONE SAID  
WE CAN'T"  
WHY NOT I MEAN WE ARE THE SAME AS HER"  
I MEAN IT'S PROTECTED BY MAGIC ONLY THEY CAN GO IN"  
OH RIGHT LET'S GO REPORT BACK TO HIM"  
HE WON'T BE PLEASED YOU KNOW"  
YEAH I KNOW"  
HE SAID STARTING TO SWEAT UNTIL THE OTHER TOOK HIS HAND  
DON'T WORRY DUDE I'LL BE RIGHT HERE"  
THANKS MAN"

YOU'RE WELCOME NOW LET'S HEAD BACK"  
I SAID TURNING TO LEAVE UNTIL WE SAW THE PORTAL CHANGE COLORS  
YOU READY BRO?"  
I'M READY"  
THE TWO OF THEM BOTH NODDED THIER HEADS AND STEPPED THREW THE PORTAL


	3. BRAINSTORM

RIKU'S P.O.V.  
LATER THAT NIGHT AT OUR HANGOUT  
WE WERE STILL HAVING TROUBLE WITH PICKING THEMES FOR THE DANCE OK THE FLOOR IS NOW OPEN FOR IDEAS SO DOES ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS?" WELL I WAS THINKING ABOUT RETRO ANIME" OR RETRO STUFF IN GENERAL?"

KOUJI SUGGESTED WITH A SHRUG  
HMM GOOD IDEA"  
THE RETRO ANIME OR RETRO STUFF IN GENERAL?"  
HE ASKED A CONFUSED LOOK ON HIS FACE  
EITHER ONE IS FINE"


	4. ??????

AKEMI'S P.O.V. I WAS UP IN MY ROOM CARRYING THE BOX OF COLOR DYE I HAD HOMEWORK SO I DIDN'T GET TO FINISH MY WHOLE WORK OUT LIKE I NORMALLY DO AFTER MY MOM HELPED ME I OPENED THE BOX AND REACHED IN GRABBING A BOTTLE OF COLOR DYE ONE WAS BLUE ONE WAS WHITE  
HOW'S THIS STUFF GONNA HELP  
I COULD JUST ORDER THE STUFF MYSELF"  
I OFFERED THAT'S VERY SWEET OF YOU BUT THEN IT WILL TAKE TO LONG YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR IT TO COME" GOOD POINT" BUT HOW IS THIS STUFF GONNA HELP?" BY MIXING THESE TWO COLORS TOGETHER"

GASP IT'S TURNING PALE BLUE"  
SUBARASHĪ"  
KŌUJI SAID AMAZED

WHOA HOW'D YOU DO THAT?"  
I ASKED AMAZED BY MIXING WHITE WITH A WARMER COLOR IT MAKES IT LIGHTER"  
AHH HMM I SEE"  
I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S IMPRESSED


	5. WHERE ARE WE

YUUMA'S P.O.V. MEANWHILE ME AND YOUTA HAVE FINNALY CAME OUT OF THE PORTAL  
HUH ANNI SAN KOKO WA ?"  
I ASKED LOOKING AROUND

I DON'T KNOW BUT WHAT I DO KNOW IS  
THAT SHE IS HERE SOMEWHERE NEARBY"  
THEN WE HAVE TO FIND HER"  
AGREED COME ON"  
I SAID TAKING OUT MY SWORD  
RIGHT"  
HE SAID TAKING OUT HIS LAZER GUN  
HOLDING IT CLOSE TO HIM STANDING BACK TO BACK WITH ME AS WE WALKED KEEPING OUR EYES PEALED AS WE CONTINUE WALKING  
HOURS LATER WE WERE LOST AND PANTING LIKE CRAZY WELL THIS SUCKS WE LOST HER" WELL WE MIGHT AS WELL REPORT BACK" YEAH I SAID NODDING MY HEAD IN AGREEMENT TELEPORTING US BACK TO HQ


	6. A SPARK OF CHANGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASHLEY IS KATE'S BIG SISTER AND HEAD OF THE PARTY COMMITY AND UNLIKE KATE FROM WHICH HER NAME IS TAKEN FROM IS THE OPPOSITE OF HER MUCH LIKE THE GIRL WHO PLAYED HER WHO'S ALSO NAMED ASHLEY BOTH THEM AND THIER PARENTS ARE FROM AMERICA AND MOVED TO JAPAN

AYANE'S P.O.V. MEANWHILE I FINNALY ESCAPED THEM BUT I WAS EXHAUSTED SO I COLLAPSED UNTIL I HEARD TWO VOICES TALKING  
DON'T WORRY I'LL COME OVER AS SOON AS I CAN"  
ARIGATOU BURITANII SEMPAI THANKS ASHLEY "  
YOUR WELCOME KOUJI SAN BYE"  
BYE"  
SHE SAID HANGING UP AND WALKING OUT THE DOOR

BUT SHE STOPPED WHEN SHE SAW ME DON'T WORRY GIRL I GOT YOU"

I SAID HELPING HER UP TAKING HER INTO MY HOUSE AFTER THAT I RAN OVER TO KŌJI SAN'S HOUSE KNOCKING ON THE DOOR HEY ASHLEY" KŌJI'S P.O.V. WHAT'S GOING DOWN?"  
UH TURNS OUT WE HAVE ANOTHER PROBLEM"  
I SEE"  
HE SAID LOOKING AT HER  
ANY IDEA WHO SHE IS?"  
NO SORRY"  
I'LL GO GET YOUR SISTER"  
GOOD IDEA"  
NANI?"  
DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT HELMET I GAVE YOU?" YOU MEAN MY BISHOUNEN NEKO NINJA ONE YEAH" I KEEP UNDER NEATH MY BED BUT WHY?" DADDY HAD IT MADE POLYCARBONATE" EH POLYCARBONATE?" I ASKED CONFUSED YEAH IT'S THE HARDEST PLASTIC 200 TIMES HARDER THEN GLASS AND IT'S WARRNENTED AGAINST CRACKS AND BREAKAGE HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" SCHOOL" BELIEVE IT OR NOT HIGH SCHOOL IS NOTHING LIKE THEY SHOWED IN 80'S MOVIES FROM HERE" OH RIGHT WELL HERE YOU GO" SHE SAID HANDING IT TO ME ARIGATŌU" I SAID BOWING TO HER PUTTING IT ON I LOCKED THE DOOR AS SOON AS I GOT HOME SO YOU SHOULD BE SAFE BUT IF NOT I LEFT A SPRAY CAN OF AIR WIC NEXT TO MY BED" OK IF IT RUNE'S OUT I'LL BUY YOU SOME MORE" MPPH I'M GOING TO THE PARK TO TRAIN LATER" I SAID NODDING MY HEAD BOWING IN GRADDITUDE BEFORE RUNNING OUT THE DOOR ASHLEY'S P.O.V. A FEW MINUTES LATER THERE WAS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR

SO NOT WANTING TO BE RUDE I ASKED WHO IT WAS UH CAN I HELP YOU?"  
I ASKED SLOWLY OPENING THE DOOR  
THE VISTERS WERE TWO GUYS IN FULLBODY SEAFOAM SPANDEX SUITS YES WE'RE LOOKING FOR A GIRL WHO LOOKS LIKE....HER" HUH HAH ZERKANDA (ENGLISH TRANSLATION) HUH DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME" HE SAID POINTING HIS SWORD AT ME

I'M NOT TRYING TO FOOL YOU LOVE IS A POWERFUL AND SPECIAL FEELING

NOW HAND OVER THE GIRL"

I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T LET YOU TAKE HER"  
I SAID GRABBING THE CAN OF AIR FRESHENER SPRAYING IT AT HIS FACE HAHAHAHA BAKA YOUR UH HE PAUSED LEANING IN  
WHATEVER THAT IS HAS NO AFFECT AT ME" AND BESIDES YOU ONLY GOT MY EYES" UH THAT'S WHAT I WAS AMINGING AT" HUH" THERE WAS A SHORT PAUSE BEFORE HE COVERED HIS EYES LETTING OUT A SCREAM OF PAIN ARRRRRRRGH MY EYES WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYES TEMAE YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" HE SHOUTED TURNING INTO A A BEAM OF LIGHT DISSAPEARING IN ANGER I'M SORRY"


	7. Chapter 7

YUUMA'S P.O.V.

A FEW MINUTES LATER I WAS BACK AT HQ SPLASHING COLD WATER IN MY FACE  
TRYING TO GET THE STING OUT OF MY EYES  
THAT REATCHED HUMAN HOW COULD A MERE SPAY CA WHEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS  
HEY YUUMA"  
HEY YOUTA NISAN" SORRY FOR SURPRISING YOU" IT'S OK I JUST HAVE SOMETHING ON MY MIND" EH WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?"

I WAS ABOUT TO AWNSER HIM  
UNTIL I HEARD FOOTSTEPS APROATCHING  
SHEMENTA HE IS COMING"  
HE SAID HIDING BEHIND ME  
WE BOTH GOT DOWN ON OUR KNEES  
AS HE WALKED OVER TO US FOOT STEPS RESOUNDING AS IF HIS FOOTSTEPS  
WERE THE SOUND OF THUNDER AND LIGHTNING  
I ASSUME YOU TOO KNOW  
WHY I CALLED YOU BOTH HERE?"  
YES SIR WE HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR FAILING"  
ONLY PROMISES TO DO BETTER"  
GOOD YOU MAY GO NOW

HE SAID DISMISSING US  
HAI"  
WE BOTH SAID IN UNISON TELEPORTING AWAY  
SO UHH DID YOU FIND HER?"  
HE ASKED CROSSING HIS ARMS  
YUP A EARTH GIRL WAS TRYING TO GUARD HER" EH EARTH GIRL?" YEAH I TOLD THE GIRL TO HAND HER OVER AND SHE REFUSED THEN SPRAYED MY EYES" EH SHE SPRAYED YOUR EYES?" YEAH WITH AIR FRESHENER IT SURPRISINGLY HURT" YEAH IT DOES WHICH IS WHY I BROUGHT THESE" HE SAID HOLDING UP TWO HELEMETS WITH VISORS ARIGATŌ ALRIGHT" I SAID TAKING IT FROM HIM PUTTING IT ON NOW TO GO BACK TO EARTH AND GET HER" MATTE" I SAID GRABBING HIM HMM NANI?" HE ASKED CONFUSED LOOKING OVER HIS SHOULDER WE NEED TO BE CAREFUL ABOUT THIS I SENSE THAT HE IS GETTING IMPATIENT WITH US" LEAVE HER TO ME" I SAID TAKING OUT A NEON GREEN PEN WITH A CLEAR HEART SHAPED CRYSTAL DIAMOND PEN TURN MY BROTHER AND I INTO A COUPLE OF HUMAN BOY'S" I SAID CLICKING THE TOP A COUPLE OF TIMES BEFORE TWIRLING IT BEFORE TOSSING IT INTO THE AIR SPINNING AROUND A FEW TIMES BEFORE IT LANDED ON THE GROUND I BENT DOWN AND PICKED IT ALRIGHT LET'S GO TO EARTH" I SAID PUTTING IT AWAY YOUTA NODDED HIS HEAD TURNING INTO SHADOWS AND FADING AWAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N YUUNA DOESN'T LIKE THE WARLORD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N NONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTER'S KNOW THAT THE TWO BROTHER'S ARE THEM IN DESGUISE

RIKU'S P.O.V.  
AFTER HOUR'S OF WAITING MY COUSTOME WAS FINNALY DRY BYE MOM I'M HEADING OVER TO KŌJI'S" I SAID STUFFING IT INTO MY SCHOOL BAG WALKING OUT THE DOOR CLOSING AND LOCKING IT BEHIND ME

ON THE WAY THERE I BUMPED INTO A COUPLE OF GUYS ONE HAD CHOCOLATE BROWN HAIR WITH BLUE EYES AND MESSY BROWN HAIR WHILE HIS BROTHER HAD SIMILAR MESSY HAIR BUT HIS HAIR WAS BLOND WITH HAZELNUT EYES UH KONICHIWA WATASHI GA RIKU KOBAYASHI YORSHIKU" I SAID WITH A BOW THEY BOTH BOWED BACK WATASHI WA YUUMA NAKAMURA

AND THIS IS MY BROTHER  
WATASHI YUUNA NAKAMURA YORSHIKU"  
CAN I HELP YOU WITH SOMETHING?"  
YES YOU SEE UM WE'RE NEW HERE AND WE'RE LOOKING FOR SOMEBODY"  
EH REALLY WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE?"  
WELL SHE IS MIDUM LEANGTH BLOND HAIR  
TIED IN A PONYTAIL AND PING LONG SLEEVE HOODY  
WITH FUSHIA EYES-ER I MEAN BLUE EYES"  
UH ACTUALLY YOU NEVER SAID WHICH COLOR HER HAIR IS"  
OH UH BLONDE HAIR" OK I'LL TELL YOU GUYS IF I DO SEE HER LATER" I SAID WALKING OVER TO HIS HOUSE WHEN I GOT THIER I REMOVED MY SHOES AND PUT ON MY SLIPPERS BEFORE WALKING INTO THE HOUSE AND RUNNING UPSTAIRS TO HIS ROOM HEY GUYS SORRY I'M LATE I SAID WALKING INTO THE ROOM CLOSING THE DOOR BEHIND ME

WALKING OVER TO THE BED SITTING DOWN

WELL...."  
ASHLEY SAID STEPPING ASIDE REVEALING A SLEEPING GIRL GASP IT'S HER"  
HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN GASP IT'S HER?"  
ASHLEY ASKED CONFUSED  
WELL ON THE WAY HERE I RAN INTO A COUPLE A GUYS"  
HUH COUPLE OF GUY'S?" WELL ONE HAD CHOCOLATE BROWN HAIR WITH BLUE EYES AND MESSY BROWN HAIR WHILE HIS BROTHER HAD SIMILAR MESSY HAIR BUT HIS HAIR WAS BLOND WITH HAZELNUT EYES" OHHH" DOUSHTE WHY DO YOU ASK?" WELL AN HOUR AGO A GUY DRESSED LIKE HE WAS FROM ANOTHER WORLD TOLD ME HE WAS LOOKING FOR HER AND ASKED ME TO HAND HER OVER" DO YOU THINK THOES GUYS ARE ACTUALLY ONE OF THEM?" NOT REALLY I WAS JUST WONDERING" OH HEY WHERE IS KŌJI SAN ANYWAYS?" AT THE PARK PRACTICING AKEMI SAID OH THAT MEANS HE'S......DAHHHH' I SAID NEARLY LEAPING OUT OF MY SKIN ITTAI NANI GA WARUI NO? HEY WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I ASKED SHOUTING IN HER FACE I'M SORRY UH JUST A MINUTE PLEASE SLEEP CYCLE OVER" WHAT ARE YOU A ROBOT?" NO I'M A DRAGAT" OH" MTOW AS I WAS SAYING THAT MEANS HE'S FINISHED WITH WHAT HE WAS DOING BEFORE" OH CAN I SEE HIM?" SORRY BUT THE ONLY GIRL WHO IS ALOUD TO SEE HIM WHILE HE'S PRACTICING IS KATE" WHO'S SHE?" SHE'S MY SISTER" ASHLEY SAID THANKS FOR SAVING ME

YOUR WELCOME BUT WHY WERE YOU AT MY HOUSE?"  
I WAS RUNNING AWAY FROM THEM  
OH ARE YOU A PRINCESS?"  
I ASKED CONFUSED  
NO I'M JUST A SERVANT OF HIS"  
EH HIS?"  
LORD DRAGAT THIER MASTER"  
WHAT'S A DRAGAT?"  
MY SPECIES"  
WELL NICE MEETING YOU I'M GOING TO GO GET HIM"  
I SAID HOPPING OFF THE BED WALKING OVER TO THE DOOR

A FEW MINUTES LATER I WAS AT THE PARK  
I FOUND HIM OVER BY THE SWING SET  
FINISHED TRAINING I SEE I SAID WALKING OVER TO HIM YAHO RIKU SAN"  
YUP WELL THAT AND I ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE SHŌUNEN ANIME PROTAGONIST ACTING LIKE A KID IN THIER MAGICAL BOY WARRIOR FORMS BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DO YOU NEED HELP WITH YOUR COUSTOME?"  
I DO NEED YOUR HELP BUT IT'S NOT JUST ME AND IT'S NOT MY COUSTOME  
EH THEN WHAT IS IT?" HE ASKED GETTING OFF THE SWING LET'S GE AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE HECK ARE THESE GUYS?" ITTAI DARE ga KORERA NO OTOKODESU KA?'" WATASHI WA SHIRIMASENGA KOKO KARA DEMASHOU IMANO I DON'T KNOW BUT LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" BUT THAT WAS GOING TO BE EASIER SAID THEN DONE SINCE THEY CLOSED IN ON US WHERE IS SHE?" THIER LEADER ASKED US HUH GIRL WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY THAT?" KŌJI ASKED CONFUSED I'LL EXSPLAIN LATER HIYEAH" I SAID AMING A SPINNING TORNADO KICK TO HIS FACE KNOCKING HIM OUT THEY WERE TO SHOCKED THEY DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER STOPPING US KŌJI'S P.O.V. SO WE RAN BACK TO MY HOUSE ONCE WE GOT THERE WE RAN UP TO MY BEDROOM SO UH WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY GIRL?" I GOT MY AWNSER WHEN I LOOKED DOWN ON MY BED AND SAW A GIRL SLEEPING ON IT WHO'S THE GIRL SLEEPING ON MY BED UHH WAIT THAT'S RIGHT ANATA NO NAMAE WA DAREDESU KA?" HUH WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" SHE ASKED CONFUSED THAT MEANS WHO ARE YOU WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" OH MY NAMES AYANE WHO ARE YOU?" OH THIS KŌJI SATŌ THIS IS HIS BED ROOM" HAJIMEMASHITE AYANE SAN " I SAID WITH A BOW SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY?" OH I JUST FINISHED MY SLEEP CYCLE" EH SLEEP CYCLE ARE YOU A ROBOT?" NO I'M DRAGAT" DORAKEO ARE WA NANIDESHOU?" A MIX BETWEEN A CAT AND A DRAGON" ARE THERE ANY MALE DRAGAT'S?" YUP IN FACT THOES TWO GUYS THAT WERE CHASING ME ARE ALSO DRAGATS" BUT UNFORTUNATELY I ALREADY FELL ASLEEP WE SHOULD LET HIM REST HE HAD A LONG DAY LET'S GO" ASHELY SAID GETTING UP WALKING OUT THE DOOR RIKU WAS THE LAST ONE OUT SO HE CLOSED THE DOOR BEHIND HIM


	9. UH-OH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE MEET ASHLEY'S'S EX BOYFRIEND WHO LATER DIES ALONG WITH HER SISTER WHO LATER GETS BROUGHT BACK BY THE BROTHER'S WHO ARE REDEEMED BY SAVING THIER LIVES

LATER THAT NIGHT I COULD NOT SLEEP  
I WAS HAVING STRANGE DREAMS IT STARTED WITH ME IN A BEAT UP LOOKING SHIRT RUNNING TO SAVE KATE BUT FAILING AS SHE FEEL TO HER DEATH **KEITORIN"** I SHOUTED WAKING UP IN A COLD SWEAT FORNATELY IT WAS ALREADY 6:00 SO I JUMPED OUT OF BED AND PICKED OUT MY CLOTHES FOR THE DAY AFTER TAKING A SHOWER I RAN TO THE LAUNDRY ROOM PUTTING IT IN THE WASHER A FEW HOURS LATER I WAS AT SCHOOL WALKING INTO THE CLASS ROOM SITTING DOWN NEXT TOO THE WINDOW BUT IT WASN'T LONG BEFORE I FEEL ASLEEP OI KŌJI SAN MEWOSAMASU" RIKU SAID SNAPPING HIS FINGERS IN MY FACE **KEITORIN ABUNAI"**

I SHOUTED IN A PANICKED TONE

UHH KŌJI SAN WER'E STILL IN SCHOOL" GOMEN SENSEI" I SAID BOWING TO HER

IS SOMETHING WRONG?" YEAH I HAD A REALLY BAD NIGHTMARE"

WHAT WAS IT ABOUT GETTING THE AWARD FOR WORST COSTUME?" HOTARU ASKED A SMUG SMIRK ON HIS FACE

NO KATE DIEING" **EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"**

THEY ALL SHOUTED IN SHOCK

YEAH WHEN DID YOU START HAVING THIS NIGHTMARE?" LAST NIGHT"

LATER THAT DAY AFTER SCHOOL WE ALL MET AT THE PARK SO WHAT HAPPENED EXACTLY?"

KATE ASKED IN A CONFUSED VOICE

YEAH DUDE WHAT HAPPENED?"

AKEMI AND RIKU BOTH ASKED IN UNISON WE WERE AT THE DANCE SHE WAS CALLING THIER MOM WHEN SOMEONE BACKED HER AWAY SHE WAS HANGING OVER A CLIFF I TRIED TO SAVE HER BUT I WAS TO LATE SHE FEEL TO HER DEATH BUT DON'T WORRY I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN" DO YOU REMBER WHAT HE LOOKED LIKE?" NOT REALLY JUST HIS COSTUME"

WHAT COLOR WAS?"  
IT WAS SEAFOAM GREEN"

IS THAT EVEN A COLOR IN ANIME?"  
FOCUS AKEMI ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT HIS ARMOR?"  
HIS HELMET/VISOR WAS SHAPED LIKE A TIGER AND DRAGON MIXED TOGETHER  
HMM I'M GUESSING HE'S THIER LEADER CORRECT?"  
YUP THAT'S HIM"  
SHE SAID NERVOUSLY  
DON'T WORRY GIRL WE'LL PROTECT YOU"  
ASHLEY SAID MHM"  
EVERYBODY ELSE SAID NODDING IN AGREEMENT  
BUT I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION  
THAT'S WHEN WE HEARD ANOTHER GUY VOICE  
ASHURII CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"  
SIGH NOT THIS AGAIN"  
NANI?"  
AKEMI ASKED CONFUSED  
IT'S JUST BRAD MY EXBOYFRIEND WE USE TO DATE"  
WHAT HAPPENED?"  
HE BECAME A A JERK HE STARTED THREATNING OTHER BOY'S SO I DUMPTED HIM"  
I STARTED GIVING HER A SUSPICIOUS LOOK  
MAYBE HE CHANGED" AKEMI SAID WITH A SHRUG

BEFORE SHE COULD RESPOND

HE WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND HER

I'M SORRY ASHELY CHAN TAKE ME BACK PLEASE"  
I'M SORRY BUT UNTIL YOU CAN CONTROL YOUR JEALOUSY THE AWNSER IS NO"  
SHE SAID GENTLY REMOVING HIS HAND

I'LL DO MY BEST SO WHAT'S GOING ON?"  
HE ASKED CONFUSED

NOTHING THAT CONCERNS US

WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO GET TO THE GYM READY"

I SAID GETTING UP AND WALKING AWAY  
HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"  
I'M GOING HOME I HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER" OK SEE YOU LATER

I SAID WALKING AWAY SHUTTING  
THE DOOR BEHIND ME TCCH DRAGON CAT'S TCHH YEAH RIGHT LIKE THIER ACTUALLY REAL EVEN IF THEY ARE REAL IT DOESN'T CONCERN ME  
SO WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT SOME ALIENS?"


End file.
